


Пари

by TandMfan



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [36]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Нет ничего скучнее, чем играть в шахматы в одиночку
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 9





	Пари

– Нет ничего скучнее, чем играть в шахматы в одиночку, – Геллерт трансфигурирует себе плетеное кресло и усаживается, закинув на подлокотник длинные ноги. – Хотя есть еще одно занятие, которым без партнера заниматься попросту глупо!

Альбус поднимает взгляд от доски – у Геллерта в глазах пляшут черти.

– Ну, хорошо, чтобы ты не думал, что я не ценю твой ум, – Альбус переставляет фигуры в стартовую позицию, – Сыграем? Выбирай!

Он протягивает вперед руки, с зажатыми в кулаках пешками. Геллерт смеется.

– Ты правда думаешь, что я не знаю, в какой руке белая? Или ты будешь жульничать и изменишь цвета?

Альбус лукаво улыбается, признавая, что думал об этом. Геллерт с видом человека, делающего великое одолжение, выбирает черную пешку.

– Пока мы не начали, что будет ставкой? – Геллерт водит по губам черной фигуркой.

Альбус мог бы часами смотреть на него такого – веселого, небрежного и беззаботного.

– А что бы ты хотел?

Геллерт покачивает ногами, смотрит вверх, все еще держа около рта выбранную пешку, и отвечает с невероятной серьезностью в голосе.

– Надоело встречаться украдкой, словно мы какие-то школьники. Победитель выбирает место. И пусть это, наконец, будет не сеновал! А то я, после прошлой нашей встречи, из каких только мест не вытаскивал сено!

Альбус еле сдерживает хохот, прикрывая лицо ладонью.

– И козы, Альбус, козы, - повторяет Геллерт, растягивая слова, – иногда я вижу в их тупых мордах укоризненный взгляд твоего братца. Я бы закрывал глаза, но какой смысл? Я хочу видеть тебя!

После этих слов Альбусу уже не хочется играть в шахматы. Хочется стащить Геллерта с кресла прямо на траву, выхватить у него изо рта эту треклятую пешку и целовать его, пока им обоим не будет хватать дыхания.

Альбус разворачивает доску белыми фигурами к себе.

– Мы можем превратить сеновал хоть в Букингемский дворец!

– Это скучно. Мы можем переместиться куда угодно, мы можем быть невидимыми, а жмемся по углам в сарае с козами? Нет, первые пару раз было даже забавно, но…

– Хорошо, – прерывает его Альбус, - то есть любое место, которое взбредет в голову? В любом уголке мира, куда мы сможем попасть?

– Именно! Разве мы не всесильны?

– Сразу в день выигрыша? Без получения разрешений от министерства или от кого бы то ни было?

– Да! Пусть козы подавятся этими разрешениями! – Геллерт возвращает пешку на доску.

Они играют этюд, и Геллерт проигрывает так быстро, что Альбусу кажется, будто ему поддались. Это злит и подзадоривает.

Некоторое время Альбус думает о месте, куда бы хотел отправиться, затем берет Геллерта за руку – и вот они уже стоят на склоне высокой горы в Озерном крае. От вида гор и серебряной водной глади, что блестит внизу, захватывает дух, но вокруг сплошь камни и муравейники под вековыми соснами.

– О, Мерлин мой! Альбус, твоя страсть к природе невыносима! – Геллерт прижимает его к ближайшей сосне, – Ты действительно думаешь, что муравьи лучше, чем сено? Чтоб я еще раз дал тебе выиграть!


End file.
